While fish hook removers are known in the art, some of them tend to eviscerate the fish in the process of removing the hook. Further, some of these devices require visual sighting of the fish hook in order to remove it from the fish, a disadvantage in darkness.
It would be desirable to have a fish hook remover that is effective at removing fish hooks while causing minimal damage, if any, to the fish itself. It would also be desirable if such a fish hook remover could assist in locating the fish hook without visual sighting of the hook.